Amor con un neko!
by Katy-Nya
Summary: Mi nombre es Hinamori Amu tengo 16 años, sigo teniendo mi actitud "Cool and Sexy" pero soy un poco mas suelta con mis amigos, ahora ya no soy plana como me decía Ikuto si no que ahora tengo un mejor cuerpo, tengo 4 charas Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia las cuales siempre estan conmigo! PERDON SE QUE ESTA HORRIBLE EL RESUMEN PEOR CUANDO LO SUBI EN FACEBOOK NO HICE UN RESUMEN
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1 "Quiero verlo"

**? POV**

Ya han pasado 3 años desde nuestra graduación e estado muy bien y extraño Mucho a mis amigos ya que:

Tadase-Kun se fue al extranjero con Kiseki a estudiar política (así se acerca más a sus sueños), Nagishico ya me contó que el y Nadeshico son la misma persona yo me quede muy sorprendida y un poquito triste de que no me lo aya contado antes pero lo acepte muy bien y sin rencores bueno como sea, él abrió una pequeña academia de danza la cual es mixta, Kukai ahora es el capitán estrella de un equipo fútbol muy bueno, Rima ahora es una critica de comedia, Kairi ahora es un experto en ser samurai y enseña en una academia la cual le pertenece a su padre, Utau pues ya es una cantante profesional y una gran idola con la ayuda de su súper manager claro! Y yo pues… yo bueno ahora soy mejor en la cocina, deportes y arte gracias a mis charas, en cuanto a Ikuto desde que vino y dijo que se había unido a una orquesta en la cual su padre estaba antes y que iba a viajar mucho no lo eh visto y lo extraño PERO QUE DIGOO no puedo extrañar a ese pervertido kyaaa.

Mi nombre es Hinamori Amu tengo 16 años, sigo teniendo mi actitud "Cool and Sexy" pero soy un poco mas suelta con mis amigos, ahora ya no soy plana como me decía Ikuto si no que ahora tengo un mejor cuerpo, tengo 4 charas Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia las cuales siempre estan conmigo!

**NORMAL POV**

Las pequeñas Charas intentaban despertar a Amu ya que ni con el reloj se pudo despertar  
-Vamos despierta Amu-Chan Amu-Chan- animo Ran  
-Despierta dormilona hice galletas-Desu- dijo Suu  
-Amu-Chan eres una dormilona- dijo Miki  
-Vamos Amu levántate- dijo Dia  
Ya que ni con sus comentarios se despertó las tres pequeñas se miraron y con una sonrisa picarona  
-DESPIERTA AMU-CHAN!- Gritaron las 3 pequeñas a todo pulmón lo que hizo que Amu pegara un gran salto y terminara en el suelo

**AMU POV**

Estaba profundamente dormida cuando de repente:  
-DESPIERTA AMU-CHAN!- Me gritaron las chicas a todo pulmón provocando que yo de un salto y caiga en el suelo, sin saber que pasaba me quede hay mirando el suelo hasta que reaccione y mire a mis charas con una mirada amenazadora y dormida a la misma vez

PORQUE ME GRITARON HACI?-pregunte súper estresada y media dormida  
Las 3 asustadas por mi mirada y al mismo tiempo soltando una carcajada por mi aspecto de dormida salieron volando rápidamente para que no las atrapara  
Vengan acá- grite parecía una loca con mi aspecto de dormida y gritando como una loca  
-Amuuuu que pasa porque gritas-pregunto mi madre abriendo la puerta mi habitación  
-No no es nada solo soñaba- dije soltando risitas y con una gotita (estilo anime)  
-Ah okay baja a desayunar cuando te arregeles- dijo mi mama  
Ufff- Suspiramos todas  
Luego de arreglarme baje a desayunar y mi mama me pidió que fuera a comprar algunas cosas para la cena de esa noche así que Salí hacia el supermercado  
Luego de comprar las cosas pase por el parque de camino a casa entonces vi aquel árbol y me acorde del momento en que yo pensaba en Ikuto bajo ese árbol y el apareció colgando preguntadome "Que?"  
Solté un suspiro y luego solo sonreí  
Ikuto-dije  
(Pero en que estoy pensando porque estoy pensando en ese neko pervertido) pensé mientas me sonrojaba levemente  
Bueno parti rumbo a casa cuando me suena el celular y atiendo  
-Moshi Moshi- atendi yo  
- Hola Amu tanto tiempo como as estado? –pregunto Utau  
- Utau Wa si tanto tiempo muy bien y tu? Como te ah ido? – dije emocionada ya que hace mucho que no hablaba con ella  
-Muy bien te llamaba para avisarte de que Ikuto volvió a Japón-dijo Utau  
-I..I..Ik…Ikuto? Ikuto volvio? – dije yo sorprendida y alegre  
-Si, yo mañana por la noche daré un concierto hay en Japón y quiero que vengas-dijo Utau  
-Claro que iré- dije alegre  
- Ikuto también ira ya que se lo pedí!-dijo Utau emocionada  
-Enserio? – dije tranquilamente  
- Si! Bueno nos vemos mañana pasa por los camerinos bye bye- se despidió ella  
-Bye Bye- me despedí yo!  
Woooow volveré a ver a Utau sugoii y también a Ikuto waa como le hablare hace 3 años que no lo veo- pensé**  
**  
**NORMAL POV**

La peli rosa de Amu le pedía ayuda a Miki para vestirse para ir al concierto muy emocionada luego de escoger un traje ya era la hora así que salio rumbo al concierto!

AMU POV

Al llegar me dirigí a camerinos cuando de repente choque con alguien y caí al suelo  
-Auch!, Gomen- dije sin ni siquiera saber con quien me había chocado  
- Amu?- dijo una voz masculina que me parecía conocida y que no oía hace tiempo levante la vista para ver quien era y era…


	2. Chapter 2

**_Antes de que empiece el cap quería agradecerles por los comentarioss! me alegro de que les guste!_**

**Capitulo anterior:**

**AMU POV**

"Al llegar me dirigí a camerinos cuando de repente choque con alguien y caí al suelo

-Auch!, Gomen- dije sin ni siquiera saber con quien me había chocado  
- Amu?- dijo una voz masculina que me parecía conocida y que no oía hace tiempo levante la vista para ver quien er**a y era…"**

**Cap 2 "El reencuentro con mi neko"**

AMU POV

Levante la vista para ver quien era y era IKUTO!  
-I..i..ik..IKUTO!- grite sorprendia  
-Yo- dijo el con una leve sonrisa  
-I…ik…ikuto volviste- dije sin saber que decir  
- Me extrañaste pequeña amu?- dijo con su sonrisa burlona y alabes linda de siempre  
- C…cl…claro que no pervertido- dije sonrojando levemente

**IKUTO POV**

Cuando iba hacia el camerino de Utau me choque con alguien y ella cayo al piso  
-Auch!, gomen-dijo la chica que cuando la mire con mas atención era Amu  
- Amu? Pregunte dudoso estaba muy linda ya tenia mejor cuerpo su pelo estaba por sus caderas ya era toda una mujer la había extrañado.  
-I..i..ik..IKUTO!- grito ella sorprendida  
- Yo- dije con una leve sonrisa  
- -I…ik…ikuto volviste- dijo ella un poco nerviosa  
- Me extrañaste pequeña Amu?- dije con mi sonrisa burlona  
- C…cl…claro que no pervertido- dijo ella nerviosa y a la vez sonrojada, extrañaba mucho sus sonrojos de cuando hablaba conmigo.  
-Porque pervertido? Vamos levántate- dije sonriendo y extendiendo mi mano hacia ella.  
-A..ar…arigato!- dijo ella aun un poco sonrojada

**AMU POV**

Me ayudo a levantarme y a recoger mis cosas.  
-P..po..porque volviste?- dije nerviosa y aun sonrojada  
- Así es tu bienvenida hacia mi?- dijo Ikuto acercándose demasiado a mi haciendo que me sonrojara mucho  
- em….- dije yo me había quedado sin palabras estaba sonrojada y nerviosa porque estaba demasiado cerca  
-yo te extrañe mucho pequeña- me dijo con una sonrisa acercandose aun mas  
- etoo…yo…- dije nerviosa y aun mas sonrojada  
- jaja- Ikuto largo una risita y me miraba  
- Amu te sonrojaste- dijo el aun riendo  
- Tuuuu Ikuto BAKA!- grite súper estresada y aun sonrojada  
-jaja no te enojes Amu vamos a el camarín de Utau- me dijo muy tranquilo mientras se dirigía hasta allí.

**IKUTO POV**

-Yo te extrañe mucho pequeña- le dije sonriendo y acercándome mas  
- etoo…yo…- dijo ella nerviosa y más sonrojada que antes  
- jaja- largué una risita y la miraba se veía tan linda sonrojada definitivamente la estañaba sus sonrojos y todos ahora ya era un señorita y estaba aun mas hermosa  
-Amu te sonrojaste- dije yo riendo picaramente  
-Tuuuu Ikuto BAKA!- dijo súper estresada y aun mas sonrojada  
- jaja no te enojes Amu vamos a el camarín de Utau- le dije serena mente mientras caminaba hacia allí

**AMU POV**

Cuando nos dirijamos hacia allí al entrar vimos a Utau besando tiernamente con alguien Ikuto y yo quedamos muy sorprendidos ya que no sabiamos que tenia novio pero cuando terminaron de besarse observe mejor al chico y era.. KUKAI!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chicasssss muchas gracias por sus comentarios! ya se que son cortos los caps pero todos son haci XD ME ALEGRO MUCHISIMO QUE ELS GUSTE!**_

Capitulo anterior

**AMU POV**

"Cuando nos dirijiamos hacia alli al entrar vimos a Utau besando tiernamente con alguien Ikuto y yo quedamos muy sorprendidos ya que no saviamos que tenia novio epro cuando terminaron de besarse observe mejor al chico y era.. KUKAI!"

**Cap 3 "Paseo por el parque"**

KUKAI!- Grite yo asombrada

Utau y Kukai dieron un salto por mi grito y nos miraon que nosotros teníamos los ojos como platos O.O

-A…Amu I…Ikuto? Hace cuanto están hay?- dijo Utau

-bastante para ver lo que hacían- dijo Ikuto mientras reía

Utau y Kukai se sonrojaron enseguida sin saber que decir

-Desde cuando son pareja?- Aun un poco confundida y sonrojada por su beso

-Desde hace un mes que salimos- dijo Kukai levantando su pulgar y sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Utau y esta se sonrojaba

-Utauu a ecena- grito su manager desde lejos

-O…okay- grito ella mientras se marchaba al escenario

Yo quede con los ojos como platos O.O mientras Ikuto seguía con una sonrisa en la cara.

-KUKAI!- dije con un aura negra a mi alrededor

-porque no me habias contado nada? que mal amigo- dije riéndome

-jaja Amu no te enojes- dijo el mientras me abrazaba nosotras seguíamos siendo los mismos amigos de siempre los cuales se querían mucho.

Luego Ikuto, Kukai y yo fuimos al costado del escenario el concierto estuvo genial Utau canto esta canción:

watch?v=YFY8th6Gsrg

Luego de terminar el concierto Ikuto y yo nos despedimos de Kukai y Utau y nos fuimos yo no se donde vide Ikuto pero se que el siguió el mismo camino que yo por el parque ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa solo caminabamos en silencio

-I…ikuto donde vives?- pregunte tartamudenado y nerviosa

-Así que quieres saber donde vivo Amu?- dijo el mientras se me acercaba

-n…no no seas tonto solo preguntaba ya que te vienes por el mismo camino que yo- dije nerviosa y sonrojada ya que el seguia muy cerca de mi

-mmmm no creo que sea solo por eso- dijo mientras se acercaba aun mas y me acorralo en un arbol

-q..que haces Ikuto?- pregunte muy nerviosa y sonrojada

-saves Amu te extrañe mucho- dijo mientras acerco su cara hasta el munto de quedar a unos centímetros de la mia

-I…ikuto- dije yo nerviosa se sigui acercando hasta que sentiamos uno la respiraron del otro el empezo a cerrar un poco sus ojos y…..


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo anterior

"**-I…ikuto- dije yo nerviosa se sigui acercando hasta que sentiamos uno la respiraron del otro el empezo a cerrar un poco sus ojos y….."**

**Capitulo 4 "Mi nueva Chara"**

**AMU POV**

**Y de repente una luz me comenzo a iluminar a mi y al Humpty Lock y de mi salio un huevo que era igual de Yoru solo que tenia envés de azul rosado, el huevo se colocó enfrente de mi y se sintio un crack de alli salio un pequeña chara tenia el pelo rosa igual que yo tenia un topsito y short negro y un pequeño cascabel y tenia orejas y cola.**

**-Q…qu…que?- dije yo sorprendida**

**-Hola Amu mi nombre es Shana soy tu nueva chara es un gusto-Nya!**

**-e..el gusto es todo mio- dije yo aun sorpredia**

**Ikuto estaba en un costado y con los ojos como platos O.O**

**-Y de que sueño de Amu naciste tu-Nya?-pregunto Yoru**

**-Yo naci del sentimiento de Amu hacia Ikuto-Nya-dijo la Shana mientras movia la cola!**

**-Q…QUE?-grite yo**

**-Q..que sentimiento- dije **

**-mmmm así que la pequeña Amu tiene sentimientos hacia mi- dijo Ikuto mientras se acercaba y yo me sonroje por completo y de repente Ikuto quedo con los ojos como platos y yo no entendía porque las charas también y Yoru**

**-q..que pasa?- dije yo confundida y cuando me di cuenta me habían salido cola y orejitas de gato como a Ikuto no lo podía creer**

**-QUEE? QUE ES ESTO SHANA?-pregunte súper loca confundida y aun sonrojada**

**-jaja no te enloquezcas Amu mira te voy a mostrar tu transformación conmigo **

**-Mi propio corazon abrir grite y el Humpty lock empezó a brillar y Shana entro a mi y cuando me quise ver tenia patitas pies cola y orejitas de gato con un top y short negros y un cascabel.**

**Amu se veia haci:**

. /imgres?num=10&hl=es&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=rnDFDDfOJE15_M:&imgrefurl= forumtopic-386371/amus-character-transformation-with-yoru-a-possibility&docid=KspWHNTG7JJFgM&imgurl= . /i/spire2/16bd9f7f39337a5a26ad766d201c 1e771227052441_ &w=430&h=600&ei=8AQsUP2xD9TO0QHWvYHIAw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=182&vpy=125&dur=1116&hovh=265&hovw=190&tx=127&ty=192&sig=110959253633443652357&page=1&tbnh=157&tbnw=113&start=0&ndsp=23&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:70

**-Q…que es estooo?-dije aun transformada y sonrojada ya que Ikuto me miraba sorprendido**

**-mmmm Amu asique ahora si sos mi pequeña neko dijo Ikuto acercandose **

**-que que dices y de que sentimiento hacia Ikuto naci Shana?- dije sonrojada y nerviosa**

**- jaja Shana largo una sonrisa picara y decido la transformación quedando enfrente de mi **

**-jeje amu del sentimiento del amor-dijo ella muy tranquila**

**-queee? Como que amor?- dije gritando y sonrojada ya que Ikuto seguía cerca y me miraba fijamente**

**-Wow asiqeu amor Amu!- dijo Ikuto y se me acerco aun mas**

**-Pero Amu tu todavía no has aceptado ese sentimiento del todo tienes que aceptarlo por completo- dijo Shana mientras se iva a conversar y presentar con Yoru,Ran,Miki y Suu**

**-Derrepente Yoru se le acerco a Ikuto y le dijo algo en el oído Ikuto acentio con la cabeza.**

**-Me voy mi gatita hablaremos otro dia de esto-dijo mientras le salían su cola y orejas y se marcho**

**-O..okey- dije nerviosa y me fui a casa con mis charas**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap 5 "Nos volvemos a encontrar Yuukita"**

**AMU POV**

Me desperté temprano ese día no se porque pero sentía como que el aura era extraña hoy, bueno como sea me levante fui al baño me bañe me cepille los dientes me arregle etc y baje a desayunar ya pronto se acabarían las vacaciones y tendría que regresar otra vez a clase pero lo bueno es que iba a estar con todos mis amigos (perdón lo que pasa que después de escribirla y subir me di cuenta de que ellos con esa edad no han terminado las clases XD pero bueno esos trabajos que dije tómenlos como trabajos de vacaciones y verano).

Luego de desayunar me fui a mi habitación y lleve unos bocados para las charas ellas recién se habían levantado

-Buenos dias Amu-Chan- dijo Ran

-Hola Amu- dijo Miki

-Buenos días Amu- dijo Dia

-Buenos días Amu-chan que linda mañana no-desu?- dijo Suu

-Buenos días-Nya- dijo Shana

Cuando estaba en mi habitación hablando con las charas recibi un mensaje el cual decia: "Te veo en el parque en 5 minutos Hinamori Amu" era un numero desconocido pero fui igual ya que podía ser algún amigo mió cuando llegamos al parque mis charas

-Siento la presencia de Shian- dijo Ran

-QUE? Osea que ella esta aquí!

-JA así que viniste H-I-N-A-M-O-R-I- A-M-U

Al oir esa voz me pareció conocida cuando me voltee para ver quien era era…

IKUTO POV

Estaba tranquilo acostado en un árbol del parque con Yoru cuando de repente sentí a una persona que paso veloz con 5 charas y cabello rosa era Amu pero porque iba tan deprisa? Solo se quedo alli parado con cus charas y escuche lo que hablaban

-Siento la presencia de Shian- dijo la chara rosa de Amu y quies es Shian?

-QUE? Osea que ella esta aquí- dijo Amu con una cara un poco asustada pero decidida

-JA asi que viniste H-I-N-A-M-O-R-I A-M-U escuche decir eso de una voz femenina cuando mire era una chica de la altura de Amu con el pelo negro y brillante atado en una coleta alta con los ojos color fuego vestía un enterito de top y short negros y unas botas blancas y alado de ella había una pequeña chara que tenia el pelo negro y ojos rojos fuego como la chica y tenia orejitas y cola de PERRO?

-JA Porque volviste para volver a perder jamás te perdonare lo que hiciste- dijo Amu enfurecida y apretando sus puños fuertemente

-Jaja- rió aquella chica de una forma malévola

-No tengo rencor por lo que hice pero te sigo odiando Hinamori-Amu- Dijo la chica

-JA igual que como yo te odio a ti- dijo Amu aun enfurecida

Que pero quien era aquella chica y porque era enemiga de Amu no entendía nada

AMU POV

Al oir esa voz me pareció conocida cuando me voltee para ver quien era era…

Yuukita mi enemiga la persona que mas odio en este mundo yo siempre no se como terminaba siendo amiga de mis enemigas pero con ella nunca iba a tener una amistad la odiaba era un mala y fria persona

-JA Porque volviste para volver a perder jamás te perdonare lo que hiciste- Dije enfurecida y apretando mis puños

-No tengo rencor por lo que hice pero te sigo odiando Hinamori-Amu- dijo Yuukita con su cara fría y tota de siempre

-JA igual que como yo te odio a ti- le respondí aun enfadada

Yo la odiaba ella era fría una mala persona y también trabajaba para una empresa malvada como lo era easter antes iban detrás del embrión pero no se porque siempre me atacaba a mi y yo le preguntaba porque y solo me decía "Yo solo sigo ordenes"

_**AUTORA POV XD**_

_**Jujuju en el proximo cap subire el flash back de ellas de porque se odian etc jeje**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todosss por dejarme comentarios en serio me alegro MUCHISIMO de que les guste! Quiero agradecerle ams que nada a Uchikina-chan que me deja muchisimos comentarioss! Gracias a todas lindas en serio me alegro de que les guste ;)**_

**Capitulo anterior**

"Yo la odiaba ella era fría una mala persona y también trabajaba para una empresa malvada como lo era easter antes iban detrás del embrión pero no se porque siempre me atacaba a mi y yo le preguntaba porque y solo me decía "Yo solo sigo ordenes"

Capitulo 6 "Recuerdos Horribles"

**AMU POV**

Nosotras somos enemigas hace ya 2 años Yuukita se aparece debes en cuando y siempre tenemos una discusión o batalla ella me irrita tanto y cuando hace transformación de personalidad queda con orejas y cola de perro y ahora o tengo a Shana ahora si somos perro y gato!

**IKUTO POV**

Vi como se odiaban los rayos que salían de sus ojos al mirarse todo entonces para saber la razón de que sean enemigas llame silenciosamente a la chara azul la cual al verme se sorprendió peor fue hasta mi

-I..Ikuto Yoru hace cuanto están hay?- dijo ella nerviosa

-Desde la mañana pero estuve viendo todo desde que llego Amu dime quien es esa chica y porque es la enemiga de Amu?- dije yo para saber ya que la curiosidad me mataba

-Okey pero si lo hablas con Amu yo no te lo conté- dijo ella un poco nerviosa

(Bueno mientras Miki le cuenta Ikuto yo pondré el FLASHBACK)

**FLASHBACK **

**AMU POV**

-AMU CORRE estamos llegando- me gritaba Ran

-LO SE- grite yo

Esto era muy repentino estaba tranquila en mi casa y recibí una llamada del celular de Kukai pero cuando atendí no era Kukai si no que una voz de una chica

-JOKER tengo a tus amigos y al resto de tus charas aquí si no te apresuras algo malo les pasara

-QUE? QUIEN ERES? QUE LES HICISTE A MIS AMIGOS Y A MIS CHARAS-grite desesperada

-Jajaj cuando vengas lo veras

Cuando llegué al lugar estaba todo oscuro y de repente muchas luces se empezaron a encender y había muchos huevos X y eso hacia que como el dia que salvamos a Ikuto de easter los huevos transmitían tanta tristeza que los hacia llorar a todos, todos mis amigos estaban atados llorando por los huevos y mis charas estana encerradas en capsulas las cuales le daban electricidad yo no savia que hacer y me empecé a desesperar y cuando iba a liberar a mis charas primero una voz me hablo

-JA JOKER viniste a salvar a tus tontas charas y a tus amiguitos pues no lo vas a conseguir sin antes luchar conmigo- dijo aquella chica con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro

-Okey, Ran transformémonos- dije yo rápidamente

-Claro Amu-Chan- dijo ella

-Mi propio corazón abrir- grite y me transforme

-JA yo tan bien puedo vamos Shian- dijo con una sonrisa malévola

Cuando quise ver se había transformado ella tenia un enterito de top y short rojos el pelo suelto y tenia orejas y cola de perro, me ataco de primera y lo osnsegui esquivar así empezó la batalla entre nosotras luego de un rato largo las 2 estabamos agotadas pero ninguna de las 2 nos rendíamos

-PORQUE? PORQUE NO TE RINDES DE UNA VEZ IDIOTA!?-me grito la chica desesperada

-Y TU PORQUE LES HACES ESTO A MI A MIS AMIGOS Y A MIS CHARAS?-grite completamente enfurecida

-Yo solo sigo ordenes- me dijo mientras corría hacia mi para atacarme el cual no pude esquivar me tiro lejos y no me podía levantar me había herido peor cuando vi a mis amigos y charas sufriendo me volví a levantar mis lagrimas caían ya que mis amigos sufrían

NOOOOOOOOOOO LOS LASTIMES MASSSSSSSSS- grite y sin darme cuenta una luz salio de mi era un nuevo poder con Amuleto-heart lancé una luz rosa con todo mi poder la cual ilumino todo el lugar y cerré los ojos cuando los abrí la chica estaba tirada en el suelo y mis amigos y charas estaban liberados

-QUE? Como hiciste esto?- dijo la chica gritándome

-Yuukita estas bien será mejor retirarnos- le dijo un chico a ella mientras ella se levantaba con la ayuda del chico

-Nos volveremos a ver H-I-N-A-M-O-R-I A-M-U dijo mientras desaparecía junto a sus cómplices

"JA así que tu nombre es Yukkita eh" pensé para mis adentros luego de eso todos me preguntaron si estaba bien estaba un poco lastimada peor no era nada así que nos fuimos de aquel lugar Yuukita luego apareció una o dos veces mas pero no fue nada grave

FIN FLASHBACK


	7. Chapter 7

_**Quería**** agradecerles a todosss porr sus comentarios me alegro mucho de que les guste el fanfic ;)**_

**Cap 7 "pequeña batalla con Yuukita"**

**IKUTO POV**

"Así que esta chica se llama Yuukita y trabaja para una empresa malvada como lo era antes easter" pense para mis adentros

**AMU POV**

-JA Hinamori-Amu hoy solo vine por un poco de diversión porque lo verdaderamente malo pasara pronto- me dijo Yuukita con una sonrisa malévola y repugnante que yo odiaba tanto

-JA llamas diversión a que te vensan- dije yo con cara desafiante ella me miro con cara súper enojada y fastidiada

-vamos Hinamori-Amu transformémonos así luchamos- me dijo con una voz desafiante

-Y si no quiero? No me gusta pelear por nada- dije yo mirándola fijamente

-BASTA! TIENES QUE PELEAR VAMOS SHIAN-grito ella enojada y transformandoce con Shian, luego de transformarse fue directo hacia mi y me ataco me tiro muy lejos y me golpee fuerte

-YA BASTA CUAL ES EL PROPOSITO DE PELEAR POR NADA IDIOTA-Grite yo irritada y súper enojada

-PORQUE TE ODIO Y TE QUIERO VENCER VAMOS LUCHA- me grito Yuukita

-OKEY SI ESO QUIERES VAMOS SHANA-grite ya irritada

-MI PROPIO CORAZON ABRIR-grite me transforme con Shana y me pare enfrente de ella

-QUE? MO PUEDE SER UNA NUEVA TRANSFORMACION JA IDIOTA ERES UNA NEKO- dijo Yuukita intentando molestarme pero no lo logro

-Ahora si somos completamente perro y gato- dije yo con una sonrisa rara en mi rostro

-JA si pero acuérdate de que el perro siempre le gana a el gato- me dijo mientras me comenzó a atacar y pequeña batalla comenzó

**IKUTO POV**

Amu y la tal Yuukita se transformaron y comenzaron a luchar la batalla era muy intensa Amu y la chica ya estaban completamente agotadas pero ninguna de las dos se rendían la expresión que tenia Amu en su cara no era igual que cuando peleo con Utau si no que ahora tenia un gesto de odio y desprecio hacia esa chica

-Hasta cuando vas a seguir con esto? Que consigues con lastimarme idiota- grito Amu levantándose en el suelo la cual estaba llena de moretones y estaba raspada por todos lados

-JA dices eso porque ya no me puedes vencer no idiota neko- dijo la chica parándose enfrente de Amu para atacarla Amu ya no se podía levantar estaba cansada y débil decidi ir a ayudarla pero cuando iva a bajar del árbol la chara de la chica le hablo desde adentro de ella la chica asintió con la cabeza

-JA NOS VEREMOS PRONTO HINAMORI-AMU- dijo la chica mientras desaparecia entre los árboles

-Tch idiota- se quejo Amu mientras Shana salía de ella y jadeaba Amu también jadeaba estaba lastimada y muy cansada decidí bajar del árbol

**AMU POV**

Yuukita se fui con su chara desapareció entre los árboles yo estaba muy agitada y Shana tambien estaba llena de moretones por todos lados por culpa de los ataques de Yuukita aunque yo tambien le habia dejado varios como sea me estaba intentando levantar y de repente alguin me agarra la mano y me levanta

-Estas bien Amu?-pregunto Ikuto mirándome fijamente lo cual hizo que me sonrojara

-QUE? TU? Desde cuando estas aquí? Viste todo eso? Hasta la pelea con Yuukita?-pregunte nerviosa

-Si vi todo y no te preocupes de contarme nada ya que ya se porque es tu enemiga- dijo el

-Que? Como puedes saber eso?- Dije yo confusa

-JA tu chara azul me lo contó todo- dijo Ikuto mirándome a los ojos lo que hacia que yo me sonrojara

-QUE? MIKI?- dije yo con una mirada acecina hacia ella

-L..lo siento Amu-chan!- dijo ella ocultándose atrás de las otras charas ya que mi mirada daba miedo

-Ffff- suspire yo agachando la cabeza

-no importa Miki no se le puede hacer nada, pero para la próxima te pones cinta en la boca- dije yo mirando a Miki con una leve sonrisa

-s..si- dijo ella sonriéndome

-Amu estas herida te llevare a tu casa- dijo Ikuto acercando para cargarme y llevarme como ya lo había echo varias veces

-N..no yo puedo sola- dije sonrojada pero hable muy pronto ya que estaba tan agotada por haber luchado que me empecé a tambalear y casi caigo pero


	8. Chapter 8

_**HOLAAAA PERDON POR LA DEMORRAA COMO SIEMPRE QUIERO AGRADECSERLES MUCHISIMO A LAS QUE LEN ESTE FIC Y ME ALEGRO UN MONTON DE QUE LES GUSTE :) NO LES QUITO MAS TIEMPO DISFRUTEN EL CAP **_

**Capitulo anterior**

-Amu estas herida te llevare a tu casa- dijo Ikuto acercando para cargarme y llevarme como ya lo había echo varias veces

-N..no yo puedo sola- dije sonrojada pero hable muy pronto ya que estaba tan agotada por haber luchado que me empecé a tambalear y casi caigo pero

**Capitulo 8 "Un día con Ikuto"**

**AMU POV **

Pero Ikuto logro sostenerme y luego quede inconciente.

A las horas me desperté y estaba acostada en mi cama en mi cuarto me sente en la cama

-Que paso? Lo único que me acuerdo es que luche con Yuukita luego apareció Ikuto y luego- dije y rápidamente me calle ya que me acorde que me desmaye en sus brazos me quede callada y me sonroje.

-y luego yo te cargué hasta aquí haciendo cambio de personalidad con Yoru- dijo Ikuto acercándose hacia mi

-I..ikuto que haces aquí? - pregunte nerviosa y cada vez mas sonrojada

-Ja asi tratas a tu salvador?- me pregunto con una risa burlona

-Que? Salvador? Yo te dije que no me ayudaras- dije volviendo a mi personalidad "Cool and Sexy"

-Ja si que eres terca!- dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

-URUSAI!- grite yo sonrojada y un poco enojada xD

-Ya ya no te enojes Amu- me dijo con su voz dulce que digo? Voz dulce Ikuto pero por favor

-Después de todo Arigato por traerme hasta aquí Ikuto!- dije yo mirando hacia otro costado para que no viera mi sonrojo

-No hay de que Amu- dijo el tranquilamente

-P..pero porque me salvaste? Me podrías haber dejado con mis charas (Las charas de Amu y el chara de Ikuto estaban durmiendo)- dije yo mientras seguia mirando hacia un costado por mi sonrojo

-Tu ya sabes porque Amu- me dijo mirándome y dándome una bella sonrisa pero que estoy diciendo que me pasa

-No no lo se porque?- dije curiosa ahora quería saber si o si

-Porque Te amo Amu, ya te lo había dicho una vez pero no me creíste y le creíste al mini-rey- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa pero vi un poco de tristeza en sus ojos

-P..pero no te puedo creer ya que cada vez que te me acercas o dices esas cosa yo me las creo y luego te burlas- dije mirando hacia un costado un poco sonrojada Ikuto me tomo de la barbilla me acrco a el y me miro fijamente

-Amu yo te juro que es verdad siempre te molestaba porque era divertido pero las cosas que te decía eran verdad pero si no me quieres creer no lo hagas- dijo Ikuto mientras me miraba fijamente sus ojos color zafiro me estaban matando yo no savia que hacer lo único que hice fue alejarme de Ikuto y esconder mi cara en mi flequillos

-Y.. y que pasa si te creo?- dije tímidamente

-Quiero saber lo que sientes por mi- dijo acercándose cada vez mas

-L..lo qu..que si…siento?- dije tartamudeando y sonrojada ya que se estaba acercando mucho

-Si Amu lo que sientes tu me amas? Te gusto o es solo amistad lo que sientes?- me dijo mirándome fijamente esa mirada me mataba no savia que hacer pero me decidí

-Yo siempre pensé que estaba enamorada de Tadase pero luego me di cuenta de que loq eu sentia por el era mucho aprecio y lo quería mucho pero como amigo, luego de eso me di cuenta de que la persona de la que estaba enamorada y estoy eres tu Ikuto p…..p….pero luego te fuiste por 3 años y nunca te pude decir lo que sentía pero creía que si te lo decía iba a ser inútil ya que nunca creí en tu confesión y ya que te habías ido- dije eso y no lo podía creer "Que? Yo dije eso yo me anime no lo puedo creer no puedo creer lo que dije estoy muy avergonzada" luego de decir eso obviamente me sonroje mucho y me oculte en mis flequillos


	9. Chapter 9

_**Graciass a todas por su apoyo y perdon por que tengo algunas faltas XD me alegro muchisimo de que les gustee :)**_

**Capitulo anterior**

"-Yo siempre pensé que estaba enamorada de Tadase pero luego me di cuenta de que loq eu sentia por el era mucho aprecio y lo quería mucho pero como amigo, luego de eso me di cuenta de que la persona de la que estaba enamorada y estoy eres tu Ikuto p…..p….pero luego te fuiste por 3 años y nunca te pude decir lo que sentía pero creía que si te lo decía iba a ser inútil ya que nunca creí en tu confesión y ya que te habías ido- dije eso y no lo podía creer "Que? Yo dije eso yo me anime no lo puedo creer no puedo creer lo que dije estoy muy avergonzada" luego de decir eso obviamente me sonroje mucho y me oculte en mis flequillos"

**Capitulo 9 "Ahora si sos mi neko, declaración y beso"**

**IKUTO POV**

Cuando Amu me dijo eso no lo podía creer se me había declarado? Ella me ama?

Yo siempre bromee mucho con ella con el tema del amor pero sin darme cuenta esas bromas se iban haciendo reales lo que le decía era verdad aunque nunca lo admitía ya que siempre lo terminaba con una risa burlona trate de salir del shok.

**AMU POV**

QUEEEEEEEEEE? YO ME DECLAREE COMOOOO? YO ENSERIO LO AMOO? B..Bueno creo que si :S .

Solo me quede callada y vi que Ikuto parecía estar en shok así que decidí levantarme de la cama y romper el silencio.

-Voy abajo ya vuelvo- dije eso sin mirarlo a la cara y ocultándome en mis flequillos

-Amu- dijo el al escucharlo decir eso empecé a caminar mas rápido hacia la puerta pero cuando la estaba abriendo vi unos brazos por arriba de mi y apoyados en la puerta me di vuelta y vi que ikuto me tenia acorralado contra la puerta

-I…ikuto?- dije nerviosa y sin mirarlo

-Tu te declaras y te vas? Así como así?- me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

**IKUTO POV**

Yo estaba totalmente sorprendido ella se me había confesado definitivamente Amu ya tenia mucho mas coraje me había sorprendido aunque ya sospechaba que sentía algo por mi ya que su chara Kiara nació del sentimiento de amor que tiene hacia mi, pero realmente quede en show ella se había animado a decirme lo que sentía.

Había un silencio que inundaba el lugar y nadie se atrevía a romper ese silencio hasta que

-Voy abajo ya vuelvo- dijo Amu yendo rápidamente hacia la puerta

Cuando vi que se intentaba escapar me levante suavemente de la cama

-Amu- dije mirándola y al decir eso ella acelero mucho el paso

Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta me apoye sobre la puerta serrándola tenia los brazos por arriba de la cabeza de Amu acorralándola totalmente.

-I…ikuto- dijo ella nerviosa y sin mirarme

-Tu te declaras y te vas? Así como así?- le dije sonriéndole

-….- ella quedo en total silencio mirando hacia el piso parecía que no quería encontrarse con mi mirada

-Ja así que estas enamorada de mi pequeña Amu- le dije en un tono burlón y mirándola

-URUSAI!- grito parecía enojada y no entendía porque talvez porque eme reí solo un poco

-jaja no te enojes- me reí y dije eso pero ella seguía mirando hacia el piso

-Amu mírame- le dije con una sonrisa calida y mirándola

-N…no no lo haré- dijo ella sonrojada y sin desviar la mirada del suelo

-Porque? Porque estas sonrojada?- dije eso y me reí

-Urusai! No te burles de mi- me dijo nerviosa y sonaba triste y no entendía porque lo Quería saber

-Amu mírame- le dije mientras buscaba su hermosa mirada con la mía pero ella la evadía completamente

-No quiero solo estas bromeando conmigo y yo caí en tu broma- dijo ella mientras no despegaba su mirada de suelo.

La tome de la barbilla y solo junte sus labios con los míos nos dimos un beso tierno ella quedo totalmente paralizada y por lo que yo veía ella no savia que hacer y cuando la vi estaba totalmente roja yo solo sonreí amaba sus sonrojos pero este era mayor estaba muuuy rosa jaja

-Ahora me crees- le dije firmemente mirándola fijamente

-S…s…si- dijo ella nerviosa y corriendo su mirada de la mía jaja estaba nerviosa


	10. Chapter 10

_**Quería**** agradecerles como siempre me alegra MUCHÍSIMO que les guste mi fanfic me hacen muy feliz :)**_

**Capitulo anterior**

"-Amu mírame- le dije mientras buscaba su hermosa mirada con la mía pero ella la evadía completamente

-No quiero solo estas bromeando conmigo y yo caí en tu broma- dijo ella mientras no despegaba su mirada de suelo.

La tome de la barbilla y solo junte sus labios con los míos nos dimos un beso tierno ella quedo totalmente paralizada y por lo que yo veía ella no savia que hacer y cuando la vi estaba totalmente roja yo solo sonreí amaba sus sonrojos pero este era mayor estaba muuuy rosa jaja

-Ahora me crees- le dije firmemente mirándola fijamente

-S…s…si- dijo ella nerviosa y corriendo su mirada de la mía jaja estaba nerviosa"

**Capitulo 10 "Comienzo de clases"**

**AMU POV**

Sonó el despertador y lo apague con mala gana ya que estaba muy cansada y todavía tenía moretones por la pequeña batalla con Yuukita.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Ikuto me beso y de que estamos juntos "bueno eso creo, creo que somos novios, ba no se pero estoy feliz".

Como sea me levante rapidísimo me bañe me puso mi uniforme "a si me había olvidado de comentarles hoy empiezan las clases por eso me levante temprano xD"

Bueno ta baje desayune muy poco junto con mis padres mi hermana y mis charas y me fui con una tostada en la boca ya que si no llegaba tarde y no quería llegar tarde en mi primer día después de vacaciones.

Iba caminando un poco rápido con mis charas y de repente

-Valla valla el primer día y ya llegando tarde eres una gatita despistada- dijo una voz que al darme vuelta me di cuenta de que era Ikuto 3 . 3

-TU? Que haces aquí neko?- pregunte porque aunque estábamos "juntos" seguíamos siendo los mismos de siempre

-Ja esa es manera de decirle buen día a tu novio- me dijo acercándose a mi lentamente y yo en el acto me sonroje

-D…de…déjate de tonterías! Ademas no respondiste mi pregunta- dije nerviosa y aun sonrojada el sonrió y se acerco aun mas

-Solo pasaba por aquí son Yoru no es cierno Yoru?- dijo el tranquilamente como siempre

-Si-Nya solo pasábamos dijo arrechándose a las chicas para hablar

-HAY NO! LLEGO TARDE! Esto me pasa por quedarme charlando contigo adiós Ikuto- dije frustrada y empezando a correr

-AMU-CHAN ESPERANOS- dijeron mis charas alcanzándome

-A esta velocidad jamás llegare- dije corriendo aun mas, de repente sentí unos brazos que me cargaban estilo princesa para decirlo así y cuando vi era Ikuto que habia echo cambio de carácter con Yoru

-I…ikuto que haces?- dije yo sonrojada

-Ja solo te llevo si no llegaras tarde- me dijo sonriéndome y saltando techo por techo

Por suerte llegamos enseguida todavía no había sonado la campana para entrar

-Muchas gracias Ikuto! Bueno nos vemos mas tarde- dije corriendo hacia la entrada cuando sentí que me agarraban de un brazo y me apartaban aun costado a un árbol

-Me parece que me merezco algo por haberte traído no?- dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa y mirándome mientras se acercaba

-Q…que dices ya te agradecí Ikuto- dije yo nerviosa y sonrojándome

-JA vamos dame un beso en la mejilla aunque sea- me dijo sonriendo y poniendo su mejilla para que yo lo besara

-Uf! Esta bien pero rápido que ya va a tocar la campana- dije sonrojada aun, cuando le iba a dar el beso en la mejilla el corrió su cara y se lo di en la boca

-I..ikuto baka- dije súper roja

-JA Amu no te enojes- dijo el con tono burlón y riéndose – y apúrate que se te hace tarde- agrego riéndose y apuntando hacia el segundo piso donde estaba mi aula y ya tosos estaban entrando

-Hay no me voy adios Ikuto- dije mientras salia corriendo


	11. Chapter 11

_**GRACIASSS A TODAS/OS LAS/OS QUE ME APOYAN ME ALEGRO MUCHISISISISISIMO DE QUE LES GUSTEE**_

**Capitulo anterior**

"-Me parece que me merezco algo por haberte traído no?- dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa y mirándome mientras se acercaba

-Q…que dices ya te agradecí Ikuto- dije yo nerviosa y sonrojándome

-JA vamos dame un beso en la mejilla aunque sea- me dijo sonriendo y poniendo su mejilla para que yo lo besara

-Uf! Esta bien pero rápido que ya va a tocar la campana- dije sonrojada aun, cuando le iba a dar el beso en la mejilla el corrió su cara y se lo di en la boca

-I..ikuto baka- dije súper roja

-JA Amu no te enojes- dijo el con tono burlón y riéndose – y apúrate que se te hace tarde- agrego riéndose y apuntando hacia el segundo piso donde estaba mi aula y ya tosos estaban entrando

-Hay no me voy adios Ikuto- dije mientras salia corriendo"

**Capitulo 11 "El reencuentro con amigos"**

**AMU POV**

Mientras corría a clases luego de lo que paso con Ikuto solo recordarlo hacia que me sonrojara abrí la puerta del salón

-Llegas tarde Himamori-san- dijo una voz conocida, espera HiMamori-san no me digas que levante mi mirada y era Nikaudo sensei

-Si lo siento- dije mientras jadeaba porque había corrido hasta allí

-Okey lo perdonare siéntese alafo de Rima- dijo el apuntando un lugar en el fondo

"Rima hay me había tocado con Rima no lo puedo creer que geniall!"

Fui a mi asiento y salude a Rima fue un saludo así nomás ya que estábamos en clase y si nos poníamos a abrazarnos nos corregían de la clase y además romperíamos nuestras imágenes yo seguía con mi actitud "cool and sexy" y ella seguía siendo la reina de la clase xD

Cuando al toco el timbre de el decanso me dispuse a abrazar a Rima y ella a mi

-Waa sugoi Amu nos toco juntas- dijo ella sonriendo

-Sii Rima te extrañe- dije yo sonriendo

De repente sentí que alguien me tapaba los ojos

-Ah?! Quien es?- dije confundida

-mmm te daré una pista- dijo una voz conocida

-Cual- dije curiosa por saber quien era

-Luego de las clases tendremos una carrera a toda velocidad- dijo riendo

-KUKAI?!- grite entusiasmada y le quito sus manos de mis ojos y puso su dedo hacia arriba como siempre

-Yo- dijo sonriente

Yo enseguida me dispuse a abrazarlo y el me correspondió

-Yo estoy en el salón de alado asique nos veremos seguido- dijo Kukai sonriente

-sugoi- dijimos Rima y yo en coro

-Amu-chii- sentí que gritaron y cuando quise ver Yaya estaba agarrada de mi como un koala

-Yaya tanto tiempo- dije riendo y abrazándola

-Amu-chi te extrañe- dijo mirándome con puchero

-Jaja no hagas eso yo también Yaya- dije con una gotita estilo anime

-Estoy en el piso de abajo pero me entere de que estaban aquí y vine

Mientras todos de abrazaban las charas estaban charlando y jugando Suu lloraba como una magdalena feliz por ver a todos

-Amu-chan- escuche a alguien decir eso y me di vuelta y era…..

IKUTO POV

Hoy se habían suspendido las clases en mi colegio no se porque así que me dedique a caminar por hay sin darme cuenta llegué al colegio de Amu así que solo subí a un árbol con Yoru y el se durmió cuando quise ver yo estaba enfrente de una ventana y esa ventana daba hacia el salón de Amu vi que alguien le tapo los ojos a Amu era un chico y escuche también

-Ah?! Quien es?- dijo Amu confundida

-mmm te daré una pista- dijo el chico de pelos medio anaranjados que cuando lo vi bien era Kukai el novio de Utau

-Cual- dijo curiosa Amu por saber quien era

-Luego de las clases tendremos una carrera a toda velocidad- dijo riendo Kukai

-KUKAI?!- grito mi Amu entusiasmada y dando saltitos y riendo como una chica pequeña

-Yo- dijo sonriente Kukai

Vi como Amu se dispuso a abrazarlo tiernamente en ese momento senti algo como una furia dentro de mi no se lo que era sentía rabia celos? No no puede ser el es el novio de mi hermana además el y Amu son muy amigos no pasa nada pero igual me siento rabiado

Luego de que vi como todos se abrazaban vi que alguien entro

-Amu chan- dijo es apersona y cuando mire bien para ver quien era era…..

Waa debfidbfbl que les parecio?

Quien creen que es esa persona? Jsbdcisb jeje


	12. Chapter 12

**_HOLAAA CHICAS PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA Y GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS COMENTARIOS QUE DEJA!, Bue quería decirles que yo a esta nove en el face que es donde la subo también voy por el cap 18 y hace muco que no la eh seguido últimamente no estoy inspirada en el tema del anime "sonrojasre" PERDÓN y ademas me fui a examen de ciencia física y tengo que estudiar! :P Beso las quiero ;)_**

**Capitulo anterior**

**IKUTO POV**

-Yo- dijo sonriente Kukai

Vi como Amu se dispuso a abrazarlo tiernamente en ese momento sentí algo como una furia dentro de mi no se lo que era sentía rabia celos? No no puede ser el es el novio de mi hermana además el y Amu son muy amigos no pasa nada pero igual me siento rabiado

Luego de que vi como todos se abrazaban vi que alguien entro

-Amu chan- dijo es apersona y cuando mire bien para ver quien era era…..

Capitulo 12 "El Minirey volvio, Confunciones y celos"

**AMU POV**

Sentí que alguien me llamo esa voz me parecía conocida me dio nostalgia escucharla era… no no puede ser peor cunado me di vuelta para ver quien era si era el le había acertado

- Amu-Chan tanto tiempo!- dijo el chico acercándose a mi

-T..tadase-Kun si tanto tiempo- dije media nerviosa ya que hace mucho que lo veía

-Como has estado?- dijo el con una sonrisa enorme en su cara

-M..muy bien y tu Tadase-Kun?- dije yo aun un poco nerviosa

-Bien gracias!- dijo el mientras se acercaba a saludar a los otros

-Y..ya vuelo chicos- dije mientras me retiraba se aquel lugar estaba confundida muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza no savia que hacer así que me fui al patio del colegio

NORMAL POV

Lo que la pelirrosa no savia era que su sexy neko había visto todo desde que llego Rima hasta que ella se retiro del salón y el estaba un poco…. Como decirlo emmmmm C-E-L-O-S-O

**IKUTO POV**

Como podía ser porque Amu se puso nerviosa al hablarle al Minirey estoy tan cabreado pero porque.

-I…ikuto calmate-Nya- decía Yoru intentando calmar a Ikuto y con una gotita estilo anime

-Porque lo dices? Si estoy de lo mas normal- dije y mientras un aura negra salía de mi

-Espero un momento-Nya.. Ikuto estas celoso-Nya?- Dijo Yoru con miedo de mi reacción y al mismo tiempo burlándose

-CLARO QUE NO!-grite mientras mi aura negra crecía

-Ikuto?- dijo una voz conocida cuando mire para abajo (porque recuerden que Ikuto estaba en un árbol) era Amu..

-Yo- dije mientras bajaba del árbol

-Q..que haces aquí?- dijo ella sonrojada

-Nada que te importe!- respondí seco por lo que ella se sorprendió

-Oye! Porque me hablas así? hoy cuando me trajiste estabas bien conmigo- dijo ella mirándome fijamente cosa muy rara de ella

-Por nada- dije un poco agresivo a lo que ella se asusto un poco

-Eres un idiota!- dijo ella con unas pocas lagrimas en los ojos y salio corriendo cuando reaccione de cómo la había tratado Salí tras ella y la abrace por detrás

-Su..suéltame IKuto- dijo ella sonrojada, un poco nerviosa y aun con lagrimas en los ojos

-No no te voy a soltar tonta- dije yo riendo

-Suéltame tonto neko que quieres?- dijo ella ya desesperándose

-Te quiero a ti- dije yo con una sonrisa pervertida

-Idiota! Suéltame que te pasa me tratas mal y ahora haces como si todo fuera un juego o que?- dijo ella tratando de zafarse de mi abrazo pero no podía

-Y..yo lo lamento es que estaba enojado- dije yo mientras la seguía abrazando por atrás y apoyaba mi mentón en su hombro

-P..Porque estabas enojado?- dijo ella roja como un tomate lo que hizo que yo soltara una pequeña risita

-Porque te pusiste nerviosa al hablar con alguien más que no soy yo- dije yo acordándome de eso y cabreándome más

-Q..q…que? de que hablas?- dijo ella aunque no me podía mirar ya que yo seguía abrazándola por atrás y ahora había apoyado mi mentón en su cabeza

-Yo estaba viendo todo desde que llego aquella pequeña rubia hasta que llego el minirey- dije yo mientras esperaba una respuesta

-…..- ella se quedo en completo silencio

-Porque te quedas callada Amu?- dije yo mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte y veía como ella quedaba roja como un tomate

-Y q….que t..tiene quever e…eso con lo que me dijiste?- dijo ella rápido para ocultar su cara en sus flequillos por su sonrojo

-Que me enfurecí porque te pusiste nerviosa al hablarle al minirey- dije yo mientras seguía en la posición de antes

-I…ikuto! No digas tonterías no estaba nervio…espera un segundo…estabas celosos I-K-U-T-O?- me dijo ella pudiéndose safar de mi agarre y quedando enfrente mió mientras me miraba fijamente con cara burlona

-jaja no seas tonta A-M-U nunca estaría celoso- dije yo mientras recordaba aquella escena y salía un aura negra de mi

-si lo estabas I-K-U-T-O- dijo ella con cara burlona y cuando le iba a responder sonó la campana avisando de que ya se terminaba el descanso

-Hay no llego dijo ella mientras me hacia un gesto de despedida e iba a salir corriendo pero la agarre del brazo y la traje contra mi pecho y la abrase y ni siquiera yo se porque hice eso

-I…ikuto- dijo ella confundida

-Te quiero hacer cosas pervertidas- dije yo con una sonrisa burlona

-QUE DICES NEKO PERVERTIDO- grito ella zafándose de mi abrazo

-jajajaj era broma pero dame un beso antes de irte- dije yo acercándome a ella

-Q…que dices tonto?- dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba

-Si no no te dejare ir- dije yo acercándome más

-E….esta bien pero lo ago solo porque si no llegare tarde a clases- dijo ella sonrojada y acercándose cuando estábamos tan cerca que sentíamos la respiración del otro una voz nos interrumpio

-Amu-chan?- dijo una voz la cual se me hacia conocida

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Y? QUE LES PARECIO? OPINEN **

**Sino les gusto o tienen sugerencias díganme nomás xD**


End file.
